loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Drorn
AS KNOWN BY THE DOMINANT RECORD KEEPERS OF DRORN SINCE ITS SETTLING Note: PR stands for Pre-Reckoning, the recent event that shook the world, and QC stands for Quill Census, Latanish for written record, marking the end of the 13 years of the Reckoning, as it was then that Fryknoss became a god and a unified system began for record keeping. It was a long standing myth that Quill Census was elven for, "Since Reckoning" and though this wasn't true at all it seemed to be more popular than the truth and helped it become nearly universla in Lairia. Fryknoss doesn't seem to mind as long as everyone is keeping record. The abbreviation MR for Mid-Reckoning has only started to be used in recent years now that turbulant time is slowly being pieced back together/ 'End of the Age of Unwant (9th Age of the World)' 255 PR: Colonist from Kaebria journey east under the banner of Nallandyr to seek this new land of stone and steel, and despite opposition from the Lord Winter, found Cordaigen and Tolish. The dwarves seeing all humans as a whole made forge a bond in the stone of Traith Mountain that stating that no humans will declair themselves a tital equal the three dwarven kings, the humans agree declairing soverienty to the then very minor king of Kaebria only. This is the Drornian Founding Oath. Future generations of human settlers keep with this bond to save a war with the possibly innumerable number of dwarves happy to live deep within their mountains, and who most likely toppled the titans who lived here. This above land is known as Drorn meaning 'abandoned battlefield' in dwarven. Later schollars are lead to believe this is in reference to the ancient battles they had with the grey elves here. 600 PR: The kingdoms in what will become Kaebria war with each other, but one reigns above all, Szantzay by not killing its enemies but enslaving or subverting them. 476 PR: King Monarkin of Kaebria, first to record his reign passes on throne of his small kingdom to his son Abel. 374 PR: King Abel, known for is magic cape and long rule passes on his throne to his son Pytar. 369 PR: King Pytar discovers an place in the barbarian realms that inspires him to build a city, and found Pytaris and its famous mines. 362 PR: Diaster Colleges align with Sztatzay 298 PR: King Pytar dies passing on his throne to his song King Kael 276 PR: King Kael abdicates the throne to marry a commoner, his bother Broadarion takes over, but Kael keeps Pytaris 264 PR: The demon prince Orcus enters the world through the north, other demons try and follow through the moon 263: King Brodarians daughter Polaria marries Alk Axman 255 PR: Kael uses Pytaris to forge weapons of steel and these are absorbed into Szantzay growing it is size and strength. Refugees from Nallandyr's realm leave and seek out Tolish 240 PR: Modern Chain Mail invented from the secret of steel stolen from the giants 223 PR: The first modern alchemy put into use by the gnomes of Colgaris 218 PR: Gnomes invent the Flamethrower though not even the Szantzay Empire dare use it after the Disaster of Gelmar’s Peak 216 PR: Artillery Units put into use 210 PR: Order Formations are common to almost all armies 203 PR: Cavalry Triumphs over amazing odds in a battle fought by the Dorgens 154 PR: The Ballista is used to win many battles and is a respected siege weapon 151 PR: Iron Stirrups invented 142 PR: Half Plate Armour taken from the dwarves and worn by the elite soldiers of the north armies 133 PR: Lunar Eclipses 129 PR: Fryknoss seekers explore the world 127 PR: Great Solar Eclipse, animals go mad 113 PR: The Catapult becomes the new siege weapon of choice 97 PR: The Long Bow improves to be a feared weapon 94 PR: Fullplate modified by Men to combat the Longbow 82 PR: First Monks came to Antiok 54 PR: Padomari fought four armies of Szantzay 53 PR: Padomari lead the refugees into the Promised Land, it is named Hilsyren. Padomari befriends the river nymph Isulia and took her 109 tests for each of the refugees to they might cross the Crescent River 52 PR: Lanasail conquered by Heman of Kane 51 PR: The Goths attack Hilsyren but the forces of Lanasail keep them at bay when combined with Fort Bichard 49 PR: Padomari defeats the hydra of Corpisthord with the help of the young Sith Kannan. Padomari finishes the tests (this took four years, what is now considered the time it takes to train a paladin) 47 PR: Padomari believe he has found the Lake of Divinity and a settlement is made. It is fact only the Lake of Order 46 PR: The real lake found and Antiok named by Padomari. The monks and he devised a test of faith for his people. Vaticae Seleka comes from Lucana on the second pilgrimage with the new monks 45 PR: Holy settlement of Black Lion is built to test those who would seek Antiok. To the south Egel Bichard set up Naythen in what will became Ranadon in honour of the King of Kaebria and started Ranadon’s warrior tradition in protecting the holy land from or hoards 43 PR: The first red elk are tamed with by Egel Bichard and Sith Kannan and form an important part of the western defence from the Goths. Later that year horse riders invade from the east for little known reason 31 PR: Padomari battles the Giants of Nasbadath who are assaulting the river. First inklings to the Child of the Ethos 30 PR: The three founders (Padomari, Sith Kannan and Vaticae Seleka) face the evil druid Idrandae and are trapped in the mountain that becomes Shaden Vale after their escape. Sith Kannan has his bow forged by the good druids to battle Idrandae in Jade Dale 29 PR: The second mission back into the Goth lands to rescue new refugees including Palenador Spellweaver after Sith suffered unexplained dreams about going to war with the Goths 28 PR: The three paladins help the Pegasus of Mount Silverwing. Seleka speaks with them to make an eternal pact 23 PR: Sith Kannan disappears in the east after the death of his wife. He meets the tribes of Parethwee who teach him of his bond to his mount 10 PR: The flying citadel of Nantar comes from the south to seize the lake, Palenador Spellweaver uncovers their plan and brings down the citadel which later becomes Arcanville 2 PR: Holy Catharine (Padomari's mother) passes away in her sleep disappearing as she does so 1 PR: The Dwarf Procession makes it self-known to the three paladins after testing their resolve 'THE RECKONING' 0 M: The Creator is woken up by Remnor, god of crafter. Remnor is killed by The Creator 2 MR: Padomari’s son Pellion is born and sought after by the demons who have entered the world 4 MR: The first proper communication between the three paladins and the Riorast is made when the druids are dividing into their new sects 6 MR: Sith Kannan bound to the River Stone to battle the demons wraiths of Yeenoghu. Demon of Hill Point defeated by The Hood (mysterious stranger who appeared in Padomari's life) 7 MR: The Great North War between Hilsyren and Nocturna, Padamari loses the Holy Avenger in the moving ice caps. The last of the Red Elk disappear into the east with Sith’s mount Eilendarn 11 MR: The Lord Winter conquered Antiok, the first Soul Sword was made from Padomari’s solidified faith 12 MR: The last of the demons are driven out by the first Hooded Hoard and Padomari kills Yeenoghu single handed with his faith, the eternal demon spirit vows vengeance. Palenador Spellweaver’s son, Zaithus Spellweaver forges the Staff of the High Order from the lighting striking the last tree of the high gardens of Arcanville 13 MR: The Reckoning ends with many gods being destroyed or created and the remaining being banished to the Great Beyond. As as last act of direct divine influence upon the world, The Creator dictates His Thirteen Laws and the Consiqunce of if they are broken to the new god of record keeping, Fryknoss. The Creator then returns to sleep within the centre of the world 'AGE OF ABANDONMENT (10th Age)' 0 QC: Padomari is forced to fight the new god of death Maugrym and dies. Where he is burried in Antiok, a single white rose grows 3 QC: Faith throughout Drorn is dwindling without the gods presence 6 QC: Egel Bichard falls to the temptation of evil to protect the western front and has to be quashed by Salvin Storngale 7 QC: Palenador Spellweaver dies and Zaithus Spellweaver siezes control of the city from the power hungry Apprentices with the Staff of High Order, founding Arcanville’s hierarchy 13 QC: Selek returns from the mountains with the Scriptures, but they are not respected by the many faithless 27 QC: Vaticae Selek of Antiok, last of the trinity of paladins, passes on to Celestia 31 QC: The unholy Challandrine, first cult of Maugrym tries to convert many Ethosians to the way of bleakness and death. Pellion alone in the Padomar encampment city not knowing what to do, disappears at sea 32 QC: The blind peasant Serolla leaves into the mountains ashamed of the lack of faith within his people 33 QC: Blind Serolla returns from the mountains telling many of the mystic valleys and San Serolla was found but people still lived in fear 64 QC: Padomari’s son Pellion returns to Antiok from being lost in the newly shaped sea to discover the White Rose had led him here 65 QC: Other paladins begin to hear the call of the White Rose, namely and first Arillius of the new Kaebria 71 QC: Zaithus Spellweaver dies in a Megastorm trying to harness its power, his son Dariendar Spellweaver takes up his staff 82 QC: Pellion Padomari leaves to explore the sea and find new lands to strengthen Hilsyren but never returns, leaving his son of one year (Paragourn) to never know his father 84 QC: The Dwarf Procession returns and brings faith back to the people ending this dark age. A great storm wracks Arcanville and kills Zaithus Spellweaver and breaks the Calandus Clock. his son Dariendar Spellweaver takes up his staff 'AGE OF RESOLUTION (11th Age)' 89 QC: Blue Dales recognised as an official county on its own 97 QC: Paragourn Padomari finally takes his place after Pellion Padomari has been gone for 15 years at age 16. Hence after this is the official age in Hilsyren when a boy become a man 101 QC: Basic foundation of Holy Perisary with Paragourn at its head in Antiok 106 QC: Paragourn dies at age 25 battling the child of the first hydra, the near un killable fire hydra 107 QC: Angles of the Ethos lay stones over the Lake of Order in the ‘the city of Padomar’ where his grandson Paragourn Padomar who governed the people was laid to rest 110 QC: Taerlindel in full power 114 QC: First council of the Conclave held. Paragourn Padomari rises from the dead with a new found confidence and rules with a divine inspiration brought from the other side. He tells of the ‘soul forging’ or Paligenesis 144 QC: Dariendar Spellweaver passes on the throne to his capable son Arundar Spellweaver, his father remaining as an advisor 146 QC: Selagon Padomar inherits the throne from Paragourn Padomari and he retires into the south in search of his father. This becomes a tradition for all Padomari Lords 148 QC: Nallandyr is the strongest ordered faith in Drorn 156 QC: What is to become the Council of Ordinance is formed by Selegon Padomar and Arundus Spellweaver 159 QC: Arcanville are up in arms about Arundus Spellweaver findings of dissident far quartz 180 QC: Arundus Spellweaver passes the throne to his son Azamoph 182 QC: The Dwarf Procession 196 QC fears of Quilltrun coupled with the warnings of Landrich back in 177, finally cause an army to be led into Quilltrun by the paladins of Hilsyren. None return. General Disarray (later Secretary of Genocide) of Quilltrun is charged with the largest crucifixion in living history becoming Quilltrun's Executioner Prime 198 QC: The Stormstone created by the Wizards of Taerlindel 213QC: Kingless Accord between Kaebria and Drorn, that they would have no kings, but could always call themselves sons of Kaebria 215 QC: Hilsyren Vatic created along with the watchful Covenant 212 QC: Pirellior Spellweaver inherits the throne from Azamoph Spellweaver 220 QC: The Staves of the Order completed by Pirellior Spellweaver with the help of a Taelindel mage who became his wife 221 QC: First major feud between Arcanville and the Vatic as they fear Taerlindel may have influenced them. The cleric Mortimer of Black Lion tries to appeal for trust 224 QC: Silvid Padomar inherits the throne from Selegon Padomar 249 QC: Saint Mortimer died in the winter on one last diplomatic mission for Ranadon 250 QC: Administration of the Vatic goes badly in Ranadon and the county rebels. Lord Silvid Padomar tries to unite but fails 251 QC: Strangers return 255 QC: The Reunification of Ranadon into Hilsyren. Saint Amber makes herself known 266 QC: The holy tome Padomica et Ethosia compiled by Vatic Sorbris 268 QC: Pirellior Spellweaver passes on his throne to his son Genadon Spellweaver 277 QC: Constellation of the Archer 280 QC: Dwarf Procession sates minor feuds with Hilsyren and Driesenstien 280 QC: Mathus Padomar I inherits the throne from Lord Silvid Padomar 289 QC: Genadon Spellweaver dies leaving only a female heir Reshyna Spellweaver 291 QC: Ozendon married into the Spellweaver line 300 QC: Hilsyren and Vinmekor treaty written 312 QC: Contact between Drorn and Gotmair first officially made 328 QC: Ozendon Spellweaver creates the Arcavists 331 QC: Gaelus Padomar I inherits the throne from Mathus Padomar I 333 QC: Ozendon Spellweaver retires to become head of the Arcavists fulltime 339 QC: Gold Coast separated from Alice Plains 350 QC: Aveloc Spellweaver unearthed the Ring of the Blackstar in Tortura but was unable to delve further due to a peasant revolt 362 QC: The Four Princes, Eberjonis, Orazio, Siddigir and Nevadian discover Drorn and found what it to become Eyshabreen 369 QC: A sword angel raises out og the Lake of Antiok and flies west. A great storm wracks Eyshabreen 375 QC: Constellation of the Archer, stranger tries to warn Nevadir of coming doom 378 QC: Dwarf Procession has Hilsyren prepare for the Dragon Rage War and sending paladins to quest for items resulting in little damage to the land 381 QC: The Wayward Son saves a settlement of people in the Hendor pass of the Nevadir mountains but dies in the process. In secret the church build him a shrine under the temple there calling it the crypt of the Wayward Son, and his stuff is kept in a reliquary 385 QC: Hilsyren and Vinmekor treaty broken as the dwarves ally with Driesenstein, the lost nation. The monks of Antiok disappear and paladins led by Aulrik Padomar enter the sacred dungeons to discover evil deep gnomes. The entrance was in Shaden Vale 386 QC: Gaelus Padomar I hands over his throne to his son Aulrick Padomar after his great deeds of saving the monks and it is forever recognised that such an act should precede and inheritance 389 QC: The 7 kingdoms of Kaebria became 12 (not confirmed) under the High King, Uthgar. Accord of Kings signed in the citadel of Uthgar upon the Lake of the Seventh Star 401 QC: Driesenstien at its height of power (though still couldn’t conquer Anateni) 402 QC: Auldrik Padomar dies searching for dragons in the boarder of Dresenstien '416 QC: Dragon Rage Wars begins' 422 QC: Damdus Padomar dies and his young 14 year old son Mathus Padmoar II inherits the throne 434 QC: Germerelieth born in Halsanivore 452 QC: Allagorand taken by green dragons indefinitely 454 QC: The Book of Torment created by the elf Emereric and hid in Hilsyren 460 QC: Elves come to Drorn to colonize Shabreena 473 QC: Constellation of the Archer, lone Mani tribe stumble upon the Node and release the hero. He shows them where the steps of Zoa is and then dies in a battle. Nevadir after long dominion crumbles into sand, its mountains tumbling and is soon unrecognisable 476 QC: Paladin crusaders have to save the Dwarf Procession. The recently elected Zinarbran Spellweaver dies in this act passing on the throne to his very young son Bajen Spellweaver 483 QC: Dominous Spellweaver inherits the throne after the death of Bajen Spellweaver. Thyrkovar comes to Hilsyren and takes the Korn Valley making it a slave hold for gold mines 485 QC: Elves come to Lanasail and are accepted due to their dragon experience 490 QC: Elves let first humans into their land and Veranadae is formed by the Divine Oracle 499 QC: Mathus Padomar II dies after a long reign of protection from the Dragons by an unknown assassin. His son Silvid Padomar II is a strong and capable man and takes the reigns with easy and without faulter 502 QC: Last recorded dragon presence in Drorn when Thyrkovar the “She Devil” and grand mother of other dragons is slain by the paladin Jaelyst Tain after being lured out of Korn (later Aidenwode) Valley 506 QC: Veidnik Rah is knighted in Lessin by Silvid Padomar II 507 QC: A quest for the Black Lake is commissioned, the trusted paladin Jaelyst is sent 512 QC: Warriors of Adeline came to Hilsyren to defeat the demon dragon Tanargmere. It was looking for the Black Lake of the Mythos 'AGE OF ORDER (11th)' 513 QC: Rise of the Anti-paladin (see elsewhere) 516 QC: Dragon Rage Wars ends, Lanasail lower dungeons sealed for good, after they were was used by the Antipaladin in a scheme 518 QC: The priest Merillian uncovered the anti paladin plot to the whole country after years of suspicion. 519 QC: The Sapphire Order is established. It is unknown whether this is the influence of the antipaladin 523 QC: Aolla brings down the Sapphire Order and joins Antiok as a paladin after the Pillar of Purity is destroyed 525 QC: Silvid II retires leaving Aolla and his son Illiem to try and make peace with the land. 528 QC: Dominous Spellweaver passes on the throne 529 QC: Villages around Monk More and Black Lion are united as Blackdragonshire and Lemnor is born 530 QC: Aiden of the Ethos explores the land trying to find truths of the Ethos after the dark time of the Sapphire Order 532 QC: First Lord Illiem has the armour of the land forge during height of Hilsyren glory. Last of the kingdoms of Kaebria are unified, these are Colgaris, Trancana, Destrach, Treienandor, Rhuinia and the seven true kingdoms Great Kaebria (aka Rohassion), Sidonia, Lukanda, Georgwa, Jesua, Haruada, Bekordin. These are known as the Twelve Kingdoms. 533 QC: Aiden of the Ethos retires to the Korn Valley and mysteriously disappears. He is named a saint and the vale is named after him ever more 534 QC: The Eltranador retires 539 QC: Anti-paladin uses hand of Lichfield to raise Lemnor necropolis, defeated by Aolla. Jarenador storms Ulmade castle, anti-paladins base, only to nearly die 556 QC: Lazzerinth Sventic exiled from Arcanville 559 QC: Old master of the Sapphire Order rises up from his exile in Woman and Aolla goes to battle him, neither is heard from again 565 QC: Continued trade with Eyshabreen cause the foundation of Murbank and the shire 566 QC: Garmerelieth goes to live with the Western elves 571 QC: Constellation of the Archer, Mani of Nevadir summon the hero to save them from army of Devsti and Devastators. Apron 28th is another Night of the Unborn A MASSIVE ALIGNMENT IN THE COSMOS FOR DESTINY!!! 574 QC: Dwarf Procession help clean up after the anti-paladin and Sapphire Order 582 QC: Illiem retires from the land after seeing it through some of the greatest years of its history. But this is carried on by his son Illiem II 599 QC: Numerous farmsteads outside Hilsyren’s northwest boarder become known as the Dragonfields in honour of the legend of the dragons trapped below the ground 614 QC: Church of St. Viktor built in Aidenwode Vale 615 QC: Invisibility Act of Hilsyren written 632 QC: Witch Giomesia of Skulldor (Caernooth) was burnt on Dark Knights Eve 647 QC: Illuim II died by unknown means in bed and his 15 year old son Albristor inherited the throne early. 642 QC: Arcanville Paladin Olric Anteer ventured into Anomie to defeat the evil wizard Lazzerinth Sventic who practiced illegal magic 654 QC: A white storm wracked the southern coast of Eyshabreen, west of Nevadir. The First Lord of Eyshabreen was caught having an extra marital affair and much respect was lost for him. 659 QC: Great Quake of Hilsyren 666 QC: A year of Hell led to many deaths and uprisings of evil. Harpies servants from Hell try to steal thirteen babies to sacrifice in an attempt to get open the portal to Hell permanently; they are stopped by the three paladins returned from beyond the lake ' '''Unknown to any at this time, the First Lord of Hilsyren was replaced by an impostor from the Great Below, calling himself Menien Albristnor 668 QC: Lord Albristnor declares war on Kaebria. Nallandyr forces in Eridor try and declare independence from state to prevent the atrocities of the year of hell 670 QC: The Nallandyr Crusade is quashed in the Battle of Mandrokar, leaving remnants of their religious insurgence all over the hills 672 QC: Dwarf Procession helps to rid the Holy Land of the Demon King Albristor 686 QC: Garmerelieth comes to Arcanville from being in Eyshabreen for four years 689 QC: Darostious Spellweaver born. Civil war breaks out in Eyshabreen and a new lord takes the throne in Eberleene 690 QC: Garmerelieth made an Arcanne General 692 QC: Willard Spellweaver hands over the throne to his charismatic son Heward Spellweaver 699 QC: Constellation of the Archer, the Mani of Nevadir summon the hero who is very confused and they must show him where the steps of Zoa are 701 QC: Shamwyn founded by the Shammana family 710 QC: Strangers appear in Hilsyren speaking an unknown foreign tongue 713 QC: Beast Catchers Guild of Arcanville established by Tessemdus Greystaff 717 QC: Conflicts at the end of the year in Rom near see an all out battle but general Garmerelieth’s wise and peaceful actions prevent this 718 QC: Rom lost to Eyshabreen, Arcanville keeps a small hold thanks to Heward Spellweaver. The Arcavist temporarily abolished after Heward believed they got in the way too much 723 QC: Darostious frees Timereth from the Lochlands while searching for the Green Wizards 724 QC: Timereth and Darostious help prevent the rain of green fire from the Alhazarde star and are heroes '''727 QC: White Rose stolen, war breaks out between Hilsyren and Eridor Lord Dunkanhaist rule the north land' 731 QC: War of the White Rose ended with a peace treaty, Morguard; the most secure prison in all the land now and Nallandian out post against Anatani was built as a sign of peace 735 QC: Alldrite Spellweaver born 739 QC - 742 QC: Ranadon War of independence, Mathus Padomar a hero of the war, battled with Second Lord Darostious. Aislinn of East Rivercross born 740 QC: Zaren Spellweaver born. Apron 28th is the Night of the Unborn, “Night Hunter” was born 743 QC: Gaelus Padomar handed down the throne to Mathus Padomar and retired to Lucana. Algemore Headbreath becomes head of transmutations 745 QC: Elven explorers leave Shabreena, Tace Cander born 746 QC: Underclass men from East Rivercross forced to work in the Cenadorn mines die after a ferocious troll attack and the people of Rivercross rile to have their Lord Bruann stoned but his son saves him and promises the changes which do happen 748 QC: Elven explorers colonize Miomynn 749 QC: Arcanville mages lose credit after many were found to be working from rival families via the Black Web Network 750 QC: Arcanville open up negotiations with Adalancia after orc ships plagued both their lands 751 QC: Heward Spellweaver dies and Darostious Spellweaver inherits the Throne, Arcavists reinstated 752 QC - 752 QC: Dark elves take over Miomynn 754 QC: Civil War breaks out in Eyshabreen but rebels fail to take Eberleene city, though Ashcan is claimed for a time 752 QC -755 QC: Dark elves begin to take over Hilsyren, no one is aware 754 QC: Landrich Red returns with Durham to Quilltrun 755 QC: The Delve tries to declare independence from Hilsyren to avoid its religious restrictions, claiming it was not part of Pre-Reckoning Hilsyren 756 QC: Drakedon taken over by mind control, Civil war breaks out in Eyshabreen again. Malcain Orthamus becomes head of the Arcavists. Alldrite Spellweaver leave Arcanville never to return 757 QC - 759 QC: High Lords of the houses subverted by the drow, replaced and bought unknowingly. Malcain Orthamus rewrites the Arcavist Mandates 758 QC: Move Hollow taken by the drow, though no one knows. An angel sighted in Falicon but he denied such, but spoke to its resident tyromar Paladin Lexus 759 QC: The Delve given independance from Hilsyren. Cordaigen Courier stumbles upon assassination, tells Perisary then runs back to Tolish, First attack 760 QC: Soulmates Day Courier arrives in Cordaigen, Valneer, Anatani and most of Hilsyren taken. Avian Kane’s last stand in Lanasail, Greyskull removed. Lanasail falls. Arcanville raises half a mile into the sky to avoid the Dark Hoards 761 QC: Drewik Wayland elected Lord of Candar. The Bleak Siege of Fort Whurdred begins 763 QC: Bleak Siege ended when Dark Hoards got through by unknown mean to Tolish. In mid October the Arcadians appeared to save the Realm. Treaty signed by Kamen Bröge. Earl Accon’doin of Eberleene drives out the Thieves guide from his city using drastic means. Arcanville descends after almost 3 years, damaging much of the city and toppling the Tower of Furtherment. Arcadians go to war with Kaebria 764 QC: Kamen Bröge exiled and cursed for signing the Arcadian Treaty; Drewik Wayland replaces him as Lord Master of Eridor. Arcadians take Pytaris (May) 765 QC: Urnicral sends out forces into Kiskiak 766 QC: Drow attack Hilsyren through Lanasail, Lolth is summoned kills many at Paladin Games. Greyskull returned by Loknar of Antiok. Arcadians occupy much of the land 767 QC: Test of the Nine took place and the world was weighed even. A new hollow sphere orbits the world changing how magic works in the world 'THE AGE OF BECOMING (12th AGE)' 767 QC: Constellation of the Archer apears over Nevadir, someone goes looking for the Hero of the Sun. Loknar of Antiok goes in search of the White Rose, Kul'lethin of the woods begins her retaking of Jade Dale, Aramil of Trianor travels north for no known reason and Zaren Spellweaver starts his search of Ybalionn the first city so the world never need be tested again. Lord Danriddion Blackdragon reinherits the throne to Leoshire. 768 QC: Balthier of Eberleene is sent into Aidenwode Vale with a magus of Ravenrift Adalan Blacksparrow to quell a minor problem discreetly. After several months they free the people from an ancient magic prison. 769 QC: Adalan Blacksparrow is one of the few survivots of a new magical storm in the Merchants Gulf, becomes Lord Commander of the new Magus. He and Skor Dal the gnome are sent on a special mission, Balthier of Balthier of Everleene 770 QC: Next dwarf Procession due Category:Lore